A Best Friends Love
by Anne191091
Summary: okay, so people wanted more so this is the sequal to What's married, except this isnt a oneshot. bella and edward are both 17 years old, edward is head over heals with "The most beautiful girl in existence." and bella loves edward. read to find out r
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is for ****EdwardLover4eternity****. I'm so excited that people wanted more, I've never thought I was creative, I always thought I just sucked at creative anything. Please review me more, this isn't going to be a one-shot okay. Oh and I absolutely hate Author's Notes so if I'm going to post one it'll be at the top of my chapter kk. THX –ANNE191091**

"Bella?" Edward asked me. I turned to face my best friend. "yes, Edward?" I was reading. "what are you up to?" he asked me eyeing the book. I sighed. "well I'm reading." I explained. He tossed me an orange. "thanks." I said. I was hungry. "what are you up to?" I asked reusing his previous word.

"well I'm here to see my favorite girl." He said I smiled. Edward didn't know this but I had a crush on him, not that he'd ever feel the same. I sighed. "what do you want to do?" I asked him. "we could watch a movie." He smiled. I pulled out a new movie we'd just gotten and put it on. Edward pulled me onto his lap. We always sat like this, we'd known each other since we were in diapers.

After the movie, I grabbed the pizza out of the oven that I had been cooking.

"Hay Bella, can I get some girl advice?" he asked me. I sighed, he never dated before, nor had I. What brought this on? "Yah, sure. What about?" I replied. "well there's this girl." He started out I rolled my eyes, obviously.

"And well, you see," he blushed. "I well I think I'm in love with her, actually I think I've always been in love with her. She's the most beautiful girl in the entire school, no scratch that she's the most beautiful girl that has ever existed, she's smart, funny, loving and to top it all off she doest go out of her way to throw herself at me."

He was blushing. I smiled, though it was a small smile, of course he love's some one else, he'll never love me not like that at least, I'm just his best friend nothing special. I wasn't beautiful, I wasn't that smart, sure I maintained a B average, but still that was with help.

I also wasn't what he wanted. "what should I do?" he asked me I thought about it for a minuet. He should probably tell her. I mean she must be special to get his attention. I really need to go, he doesn't need to see my tears. I faked a smile; he didn't seem to hear the hesitance in my voice. "Um… tell her." I said.

He smiled. "I'll tell her, thanks Bella." He said. "I've got to go." He said smiling. He walked out. I went to my room and cried my eyes out. How couldI ever expect him to love me. Stupid Bella. I grabbed the little string ring that he'd given me so long ago. I had it attached to a golden chain necklace, I don't think that Edward had ever noticed it. By the time I was done crying I noticed the clock. It was nearly 11 pm. I fell asleep.

I remember a video from when we were three or four years old, Edward had proposed to me, it was cute, dad had turned white as sheet. **{So this specific sentence is for Kate-Cullen-2008 because that was one of my favorite reviews} **It was hilarious. I sighed. I woke up at around 6:30 and got ready for school. At 7:15 Edward pulled up to the house and I climbed into the car. "Bella." He sighed. It was low, was I suppose to hear that?

"Hay Edward," I greeted. He looked at me. Some emotion that I didn't recognize crossed his eyes. I smiled. He grinned back. My heart fluttered. It was already going twice it's normal rate. We got to the school and split for classes. He went to his I went to mine. When I got there I sat down next to his cousin Alice Brandon. Because her parent's were both dead, she lived with Esme and Carlisle Cullen. She didn't think much of it, seeing as how she never met Mr. And Mrs. Brandon before, they died shortly after she was born due to a car crash.

"hay Bella." She said she looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat. "what's up with you?" I asked laughing. She smiled like a crazy Pixie. "Jasper Whitlock asked me out." She said happily. "were going to a movie tomorrow." She explained. "oh that's cool, I told you he was into you." She smiled. "so how are things with you and Edward?" she asked.

"he said he's in love with a girl." I said sadly. "he was talking about you." She said. I looked at her "yah right, he going for someone like me? That'll never happen." I said. "Bella…Bella…Bella, you can be so oblivious some times. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you, and he says your name in his sleep. He's head over heals in love with you Bella." She tried to make me feel better.

This though only made me feel worse. By lunchtime I had put my mask back on. I sat down next to Edward like normal and preceded to try and fool everyone into thinking nothing was wrong.

"Bella? What's wrong." Why did he have to see all my emotions? Oh that's right because Edward is my best friend. Well at least he's that. "Nothing. Why would you think that?" I asked. He couldn't know that I was in love with him that would ruin this whole thing! "because I'm your best friend. Now tell me what's wrong." He asked. "the guy I'm in love with doesn't love me." I said.

He looked at his food. "oh, I'm sorry, Bella you deserve someone who loves you. I don't see how he cant love you, I mean your perfect." He blushed. The rest of the day went by quickly and I went to work at Newtons. Mike met me there and helped me stock some of the shelves. By the end of the day I was knocked out. "hay Bella are you busy on Friday?" he asked

I sighed. Here we go again. "no." I said. "would you like to go to the movies?" why does he do this to me. "no thank you mike," I said trying to warn him with my tone. "why not?" he looked upset. God he's going to try to guilt me. "Because mike, I don't want to date you okay. Please stop asking me out." I asked politely getting out of there.

**Okay people if you didn't like that please tell me because I'm afraid it would suck; just tell me if you want me to do something different with them if so ill get rid of this and write something new. And if you want something new you're going to have to give me suggestions. Kk, yes I'm torturing them there cant be a story with out a little build up to make the declare their love. I mean what kind of story would that be…. Maybe a one shot but you don't want a one shot, you want a story… thank you.- Anne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hi People I love you so much that I'm writing now… OHH!!! My mom ordered me a lap top so that means once It gets here I can write more quicker so you'll see more stories popping up I'm so excited about this…. Though it won't arrive for a few weeks… but when it does ill be posting more stories!!! Oh btw I'm a night owl so if I don't post something early in the morning its because I stay up half the night lol its only ten I'm not tired ill be up till like 2 am… okay maybe ill post something that early in the morning =D**

LAST TIME

"Because mike, I don't want to date you okay. Please stop asking me out." I asked politely getting out of there.

I ran out meeting Edward at his Volvo. I hopped into the side. "You look like you're in a hurry," he laughed. "Yes of course I am, don't I always run from _Newton_," I said the name like it was the most disgusting thing in the world "when he tries to ask me out?"

He smiled. "So if your not in love with mike who are you in love with?" he asked me I looked at him. I'm in love with you Edward. "Nope." I said I wasn't going to tell him that; it would screw this friendship and then where would we be.

"Awe come on." He begged. I refused to tell him that it was he that held my heart. "No Edward I Cant." I said. "Well will you tell me about him?" he's probably trying to figure out who it is. "He's amazing." Yup I say any guy who can recite Romeo and Juliet because they want to is amazing… "He's strong, and he's the most gorgeous guy I've ever laid eyes on." I smirked. He has perfect bronze hair and perfect emerald green eyes. "He makes me smile just by looking at me."

I sighed Looking out the window. "Oh." He looked upset. Why would he be upset? Is he jealous? No, that would be wishful thinking. When we arrived at my house he had to go home. "hay Bella?" he asked. I turned my head to face him. "Alice wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night tomorrow night? She said something about going on her date right after school so that she could be back early."

He explained. "sure. I'll go tell Charlie. Night Edward." I replied. I got out of the car and walked to the house. When I got in dad asked me how my day went. "Fine." I told him. "Alice wants me to spend the night tomorrow night. Is that okay?" it's Thursday, so it shouldn't be a problem. "yah, that'll be fine. I'm going over to Billy Black's place after work for a game." He said. That should be good. "tell Jake I said hi." I hadn't seen Jacob in years.

Jake is a couple years younger than I am. I missed him. Maybe I should go see him sometime soon. Charlie had ordered a pizza for dinner. I grabbed a piece and went upstairs. I went to write to Renée. Mom had left Charlie when I was about five years old. She wanted to take me with her but couldn't stand separating Edward and I. For letting me stay I am grateful. As much as I love my mother I couldn't just leave everything to go with her.

She wrote me about her new boyfriend Phil. She said that he played minor league baseball, and coached high school baseball. I wrote her back. I congratulated her on the new boyfriend. After responding I closed down my little computer and took a shower. The hot water felt good against my back. I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt.

I went to bed and dreamed of Edward. Before I knew it, it was morning and I had to go to school. I got ready and ate my cheerios. Edward met me out front. "hello Bella." He said. I smiled. "so I'm coming over after school." I told him. The day dragged on.

I was tired due to it being Friday. I was happy that id be able to hang out with Edward. I finally got out of gym only to find Edward, looking like a Greek god, leaning against the wall waiting for me. "Hay stranger." I greeted. "Howdy Cowgirl." He said in a false southern accent, it was actually cute. I smiled at him. "so off to your house?" I inquired.

"sure, want to watch a movie?" he asked me. "sure but we've got to stop and get the basics… popcorn and junior mints, and root beer and dr. pepper." I said. **{yes I know I am weird…. So this is something I do when I watch movies… maybe I am a freak I dunk my animal crackers in ranch dressing. If anyone does that please let me know because people criticize me for that} **"why of course my dear. What's a movie with out the essentials" he teased me. I stuck my toung out at him. "What a pretty toung." Edward said. I rolled my eyes at him. We retrieved the food and headed to his house. I picked the movie. I picked 'hitched'

I mixed the dr. pepper and root beer and popped the popcorn, when I was done I popped the movie in and plopped down on Edwards lap. "Oomph." He said playfully. I giggled. We watched the movie and ate our snacks. When the movie was over we played a couple card games and a game of chess. Edward won at chess, but I am the master of war.

When we finished the games it was nearly nine o'clock. I was exhausted. I yawned. "Tired?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Yah, I think I'll go get ready for bed." I changed and got into Alice's bed. I fell asleep. A few hours passed and I heard the door open. It was Alice, she came in and switched clothes. Then sat on me. "Bella?" she asked confused. I looked at the clock. 11:14 it said.

"Yes, you invited me." I told her. "Oh." She laid down. "Hay I'm going to go sit on Edward okay." I explained. Alice giggled. "he loves you," Alice yet again told me. "Doubt that." I said with a yawn. I walked out of the room. I walked to the end of the hall into his room. He was sound asleep. I quietly got into his bed and laid my head onto his chest. His arms trapped me pulling me closer. I smiled. I felt like I belonged there like I was meant for him.

I fell asleep again.

**Okay so that's the second chapter… hope you like… PLEASE REVIEW ME. I love you readers who review…- Anne**

**I like (…) I use it too much though…**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS THIS THING? … Thank goodness for spring break =D SO I WORKED HARD TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE. I DECIDED THERE NEEDED TO BE SOME FRIEND TIME THEN SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

LAST TIME

"Yes, you invited me." I told her. "Oh." She laid down. "Hay I'm going to go sit on Edward okay." I explained. Alice giggled. "he loves you," Alice yet again told me. "Doubt that." I said with a yawn. I walked out of the room. I walked to the end of the hall into his room. He was sound asleep. I quietly got into his bed and laid my head onto his chest. His arms trapped me pulling me closer. I smiled. I felt like I belonged there like I was meant for him.

I fell asleep again.

I woke up and stretched my arms. I felt something. I looked over to see Edward staring at me. "Good morning Bella." He smiled. I could get used to waking up next to Edward in the mornings. NO stupid Bella, he has his girl. "You sleep talk." He said. I blushed, why he brought that up I have no clue. He already knew I sleep talk.

"What did I say?" I asked blushing; I didn't say anything embarrassing did I? Edward lifted his hand gently rubbing the back of it against my cheek, pushing back a lock of hair out of my face. An emotion I couldn't name crossed his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Nothing much. You said my name a couple times…" he trailed off "Bella, your face can rival a stop sign and fire trucks. Would you like to explain that?" I held my breath. What was I going to say to him? _Yes Edward I was dreaming of you because I am irrevocably and unconditionally in love with you_? "I was dreaming of you," I said. "Last night I mean, the chess game." I quickly lied. "Really?" he asked calling my lie.

Damn. "Edward you're my best friend, you and Alice have a tendency to pop up in my dreams. It's no big deal." Well that was true except for it being no big deal; it was to me at least. Maybe he wouldn't think too much of it. He sighed. "So Mr. Cullen what's for breakfast?" I asked him. "how about pancakes?" he suggested. I smiled, they sounded good. "Home made with chocolate chips?" I checked. "Why of course." He agreed. "so what did you dream of?" I asked seeing as how he knew what I had dreamed of, or at least who… "I dreamed of the girl of my dreams…"

I rolled my eyes. "Well obviously if she was in your dreams, then she's the girl of your dreams." I said. "Does that make me the boy of your dreams Bella?" Edward was wearing the biggest grin I've ever seen on him, aside from the one he wore when he proposed in that video.

I could be a smart ass and say something along the lines of _yes Edward you are the boy of my dreams _or _but of course, I did agree to marry you after all my fiancée_ but that would let on that I like him more than I should.

I'm not willing to risk this friendship. It's just too damn important. I decided not to answer him. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Esme was in the kitchen. I guess she had the same idea for breakfast because she was making chocolate chip pancakes. "Good morning Esme. Carlisle." I said greeting them both.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said. "Hello Bella," Carlisle said at the same time. "Would you like some pancakes and bacon? You can have some orange juice on the side." Esme offered. I smiled at her. "yes that would be wonderful, thank you Esme." She smiled and handed me the food and a cup of orange juice.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Carlisle asked as Edward walked in, his hair was dripping wet. He must have taken a shower. He was also wearing new clothing. It was amazing how he could put on a Forest green long sleeve button up **(like a dress shirt sort of but not as fancy.)** and some jeans and look like a god.

I wish I could do that. It would be wonderful, a lifesaver if I could look like a god for Edward. But of course I don't have that kind of luck. I just cant look good enough for him. "Bella honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked in a concerned motherly tone. There was no use lying to her, she'd get it out of me. "I'm not pretty." I said looking at my food. I was trying to hide.

They stared at me. "What? Honey who told you that?" Esme was very upset. "No one, I just know." Edward decided to speak up. "Bella, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met, don't ever think that you aren't beautiful." He sounded mad. I wish it were true. "Bella, it doesn't matter what people may say, you are beautiful, inside and out. Don't ever doubt that." Carlisle added in.

"Yah Bella, You think I would use only a little makeup to brighten up you eyes if you weren't drop dead gorgeous." Alice added in as she walked into the dining room. "Thank you." I said. Alice and Edward squished me into a hug.

Alice talked about her date with jasper during breakfast while everyone else listened. Edward sat next to me to, rubbing my back while I laid my head on his shoulder. I suppose to someone on the outside this would make it look like we were going out, but this was just a normal thing. We'd been like this since we were little. After breakfast Edward and I did the dishes. Carlisle left for work and Esme went to read a book. The doorbell rang.

Alice answered. "Hay." She said excitedly. That's something I love about Alice. She's bouncy; I swear she's got ADHD emphasis on the hyperactive. In came rose, jasper and Emmett. "hay guys." Edward and I said at the same time. "Jinx One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten I win, you owe me a vanilla coke!" I chanted. **{Okay, so that's how my brother and I do jinx, because we found if we just said jinx then it went on forever till someone gave up, hours later so we count to ten and we end with a vanilla coke.}**

Everyone laughed. Edward walked to the fridge and pulled out a can. He handed it to me. "Next time, Swan, your going to be owing me the coke, Got it." He threatened in a playful tone. I smiled at him. "Never." I said. I ran from him knowing he was going to chase.

And of course I was correct, he did chase me. I tripped; I closed my eyes waiting for contact with the ground. I was due for an appointment with it considering I hadn't in a while. It never happened. Edward caught me. "Thanks." I said. "your welcome." He helped me. He tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at him. "Yes?" I asked. "Tag your it." He yelled running off. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled back. I took off after Alice.

Alice being short was only as fast as me; luckily I didn't trip this time. And caught her. "Tag! Your it! NO TAG BACKS!" I screamed. It was universally known that the love seat was base but you could only stay there for ten seconds.

Alice took off after jasper who didn't see it coming. I ran for base. The game was a lot of fun. By the end of it we were all having a hard time breathing. We were all laughing. Esme came out. "Don't break anything." She said as she walked into the kitchen. She got out seven cups and pored us each a glass of kool-aid. "thank you Esme." We coursed except for Alice and Edward who said "Thank you mom."

The rest of the day spent playing kiddy games like tag and hide &s seek. I won at hide & seek. By the end of the day we were all exhausted and were heading over to my house, where we were all to stay. Charlie had no problem with us staying in the same house as long as an adult was present and girls slept in separate rooms from boys, in his house it men boys got down stairs, girls got my room.

The weekend passed in a blur. We had so much fun. Sunday there was a movie marathon followed by a halo war. Emmett won at halo. This kind of thing was normal for the six of us. We did this at least once a month. For old times sake, due to a pack that we had made when we were ten that we would always devote at least one weekend a month to games and movies and junk food with friends. No matter what, we would always be there for each other, and to go to each other if we ever needed something. Friends first.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to do a disclaimer for this and "what's Married" so here's the disclaimer for both - I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT!**

**I only got 1 review for yesterday's chapter = - (|)**

**I am sick, coughing up a storm and all. I am being nice and giving you a new chapter each day. Now you guy's asked me for more and I obligated. However, I cannot write if I don't have feed back. I am going to be generous and give you this chapter, which I worked hard on for my readers. I expect at least 5 reviews for this chapter, which shouldn't be to hard considering how many people read it, or I am not going to write something again. I need to know what you guy's think. This is your warning. – Anne**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Monday morning rolled around and I got ready for school. After breakfast and a shower, Edward showed up. Being the speed demon that Edward is, we arrived to school quickly. "Edward." I complained trying to get him to slow down

We separated for classes. I got settled into English. I pulled out the homework, and quickly went over it. Before I knew it the bell rang. "Students." The teacher called our attention. Standing in the front of the room with was a boy with dirty blond hair pulled back behind his head. His eyes were blue. I wouldn't say much about them they were just a plain blue.

The kid could have passed for a senior, however, considering that this was a junior level English course, I'm just going to assume that he is a junior. "We have a new student starting today." The teacher went on. "This is James White." She said. James smiled. He looked dangerous. Of course I was just being silly, why would he be dangerous.

The only seat that was open was the one next to me. He took it. When the teacher went back to her lesson James looked over at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm James." He introduced himself. "Bella." I said. "Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked me. I wasn't. "No." I said.

Is he trying to ask me out? I hope not. "Would you like to go to a movie in Port Angeles tomorrow Night?" he asked me. I blushed. "I thought you just moved here?" I asked. How would he even know where to go? "Oh, I did, I moved here from Port Angeles." He explained. "Okay," I agreed. "So you'll go to a movie with me?" I looked at him. He looked hopeful. I didn't want my first date with this guy.

"No thank you." I said. He nodded and turned to face the bored. The next few classes dragged by. Finally lunchtime, I walked into the lunchroom and bought a pizza, some fries and a coke. I sat down at the normal table along with everyone else. "so did you hear about the new guy?" Emmett asked. He was trying to be funny and gossip.

"Yea, He asked me out this morning." I said. Why bother keeping this from them. Edward looked upset. "What!" Alice screamed. She didn't scream loud enough to get in trouble, but she did make me want to cover my ears and run. "What did you say!?!" she asked me excitedly, "We have to go shopping, when is it, where are you tow going, will you need protection-" Edward cut her off. "Alice, Bella is NOT sleeping with the new guy." His tone was deadly. I smiled. "But," Alice wined. "I told him no." I explained. "I don't want my first date to be with some new guy. I want it to be with the man I love.

"What good would it do to go out on a date with a guy, who I just met and don't even like when I'm already in love." I blushed at my confession. Edward frowned and looked at his food. He always did this when he was trying to hide an emotion from me. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked. It hurts me to see him upset. "Who are you in love with Bella?" he asked me. "I…I…" I looked around trying to find some excuse to not tell him. "I cant tell you." I said, trying and failing miserably to not blush.

"Why not Bella? Were best friends were suppose to be able to tell each other everything." I wish I could tell you Edward. "Edward." I said. He was making me feel guilty. "We can tell each other everything, I just cant tell you this one thing right now okay. You have to trust me." He looked at me and all the tension faded away, his eyes softened. "I trust you Bella." He smiled, it wasn't a grin; it was soft, Fragile some how like if you touched it wrong it would shatter. I kissed his cheek. "I'll tell you someday. Its not like he likes me anyway." I said. Edward sighed sadly. "Okay." He agreed

We left lunch and went to biology class. Mr. Banner gave us an assignment and told us to use partners. Edward and I were together like always. After school Edward took me to work. Because of the schedule that Newton's had, I worked on Monday's and Thursday's. Today being Monday meant that I had to work.

Edward dropped me off and promised to be there at 9:30 when I got off. I would drive myself but I just love Edward taking me, and I don't own a car. Edward wants to get me one but I can't accept something like that from him. Charlie won't get me one because he can't afford it, so I ride with Edward. It's that, walk two miles in the rain or ride with Charlie in the cruiser.

I got out my orange vest, and put it on. Mike came around the counter. "Hay Bella." He said. He and I chatted for a few minuets. After which he went to sweep the floor. I read a book to kill time. I heard the doorbell chime as someone walked in. I ignored it. Who ever it was got what they needed and came up to me. "Bella." He sounded excited. I looked up from my copy of _pride and prejudice _only to stair into the plain blue eyes. "James." I said flatly. I didn't trust him. He smiled. "So how was your day? Have you thought about going out with me?" he sounded impatient. "My day was fine, no I wont go out with you." I replied.

I rang up his items. "That'll be $12.04." I said. He handed me exact change. "Awe, come on baby." He begged. "No." I said. "Look here Bitch, I ask you out you say Yes Got that." He demanded. Mike saw the confrontation and started walking over. "Now were going to try this again. Bella, would you like to go to a movie with me tomorrow?" he asked again. His tone was not polite. "No." I said more forcefully this time. "Hay, Leave her alone." Mike said. "Your not the boss of me." James growled. "She said no, so drop it." Mike said again. I would be upset about mike being a Hypocrite but I really don't like James. "Ill do as I Please." James said. He pulled his arm back. "If she doesn't want to go out with you then don't make her."

I would have to thank mike for this. James punched mike. Mike fell over and hit his head on the tile floor. "Oh no mike." I cried. "This is not over, you will be _mine_." James declared. "GET OUT!" I yelled at him. He took his stuff and went. "Are you okay?" I asked mike, concerned. "yah I'm fine." He said. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yah, fine." I helped mike up to his feet. I grabbed a little bit of ice and put it into a zip lock baggie for mike. "Thanks." He said. The rest of the night went slowly. James didn't come back.

When Edward arrived I decided not to tell him what had happened. That would only lead to a fight, and possibly a dead James. Edward was very protective of me. He has it in his head that if you touch me wrong I'll fall to pieces. So he works very hard to keep me whole. I think its sweet and all but can be very annoying some times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so that was the chapter. Yes something bad is going to happen to Bella because I don't want her to date anyone and I need something to happen. I wont hurt her to badly so no worries. The worst that will happen will possibly be some scrapes. NOW REMEMBER REVIEW ME I need to know what you think or I cant write the next chapter because I don't know if you liked the previous one. I expect 5 reviews. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! – Anne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm sorry, my computer wasn't working well yesterday so I couldn't post… okay. Yes James is BAD, not just school bully bad okay, Edward's not telling her on Wednesday. - Anne

I walked out of the store and got in the Volvo. "Hay Bella how was work?" Edward asked cheerily. "Okay," I said he smiled. "Newton didn't ask you out today?" he asked suspiciously. "No." I said. "Oh, really, doesn't he ask you out everyday?" Edward inquired. I didn't want to fight with Edward over something so stupid and I didn't want to tell him about James, so I changed the subject. "Yes, how was your day? What did you do?"

It worked I changed the subject. "I thought about the girl I like, I think I might ask her out soon." He explained. "Oh." I said. I looked out the window. "What are you going to do with her?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer. "I'm going to ask her to the movies and dinner. Though I'm sure that's going to be the easy part." He said.

"Why?" I questioned, faking interest, as long as the subject didn't return to me no one other than myself would get hurt. I just wish that I could have chosen another subject to talk about. "Well, because I have to tell her that I'm in love with here, and I _think_ she like's someone else. And because I am scared she wont want me the way I want her." He said. I looked at him. "Edward, any girl would be lucky to have you, you're amazing, you can play piano, you are very handsome. I'm sure she'll say that she feels the same."

"I hope your right, Bella." He said. "So when do you plan on telling her?" I inquired. "um… Wednesday." He said. "Okay." We arrived at my house and I got out of the car. "Night Edward." I said I turned to go inside. "Night Bella. Sweet Dreams." He said I smiled I went inside and got myself some leftover lasagna. Charlie was preoccupied watching a game on the television. I ate my food then did the dishes. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. Shortly after that I went to bed.

I was tired. I slept a dreamless night, when I woke up I moaned I wish there was no school, then I wouldn't have to get up this early. Maybe someday. I got up and got ready, like every day Edward picked me up and I went to school. James was sitting in first block. I sat in my seat trying to ignore him.

The teacher had to leave the room to get something for the lesson as soon as she was gone James turned to face me "Bella," he said in a friendly tone. I looked over. "What do you want?" I sneered. I didn't want to talk to James. "You and I have a date tonight, got it. I don't care what you say you and I will go out." I ignored this. I wasn't planning on going.

When English finished I went to my next class and sat down, mike was in this class. "Hay, Bella." He said I smiled "hay mike." I greeted. "so how's it going?" he asked me. I sighed. "James it telling me that I'm going to be dating him. I just ignored it though." I said. "Shouldn't you tell someone?" he wondered. "I can handle this. Nothing's going to happen." I was confident. The school day passed quickly, I went home and did my homework for the next few days. My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id.

Unknown. I picked it up "hello?" I asked. "Oh, hello babe, time for our date." He said I snapped the phone shut, where did he get my number? The doorbell rang I cautiously went down stairs and answered the door. It was James. I narrowed my eyes. "I said no." I grumbled. I was about to shut the door when he grabbed my arm. "And I said your going to be mine."

I wanted to scream but I couldn't. no one was around, Edward was going over to jasper's house with Emmett to hang out. Rose and Alice were out shopping and Charlie was at work. Something hit my head and I blacked out…

******

"Ugh." I said I sat up. Where am I? I looked around, I was in a room with blue walls, the shelves were stocked with some movies, from the looks they were either rated R or un rated. Music was playing, it was rap. God what happened? I looked at the door and saw James standing there. "Hello babe, your up." He said.

I remembered what had happened, OH MY GOD DID JAMES KID NAP ME?!!! Shit. Shit. Shit. I should have told Edward. I looked down, I was still dressed, so he hadn't done anything to me. "Why are you doing this." I asked. A girl with red hair walked up and snaked her hands around his waist. "Because I want to screw you," he said. "I mean, Vicky's good in bed but I need more," he turned to kiss Vicky. He's totally out of his mind.

"You wont get away with this." I threatened. "And why not?" he snapped back. I flinched. "Because, My dad is the chief of police." I said. Why couldn't this guy just leave me alone? He and 'Vicky' left the room I sat there for hours. I couldn't find my phone, had I left it in my room. Well that's just great, if Edward calls he'll get worried. But that's a good thing right?

That means that he'll call dad and someone will find out about James. I just hope mike says something, that's what I should have done to begin with. I should have just told Edward. I fell asleep, after what seemed like hours. I slept dreamlessly. I heard a bang. I sat strait up in my bed. "Huh." I said. Looking around I realized that I wasn't in my room. I saw James coming over to me.

"Crap." Is aid to my self? What was I going to do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay so now I need suggestions, what's going to happen. Yes he kidnapped her, he's nuts, SEND ME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE, ill use the best one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I am just going to give you a bit of a time line because I confused myself with the timing in the story. Here is the time line; Bella was kidnapped on Tuesday evening, when she was kidnapped James knocked her out. She was out till Wednesday morning and then falls asleep, this is because the bump on her head still hurts and I needed time for Edward to realize something was wrong.**

**Thank you for your suggestions, they were appreciated, I sort of mixed them with the idea that popped into my head after the first one came thanks again. This chapter is from Edwards point of view, so here you are.- Anne**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Today was the day. I'm going to tell Bella I'm in love with her; I just hope that she feels the same way. I got ready for school then went to my Volvo. After school I plan on taking her to my meadow and asking her to be my girlfriend.

My meadow is a small perfectly round meadow in the middle of the forks forest. No one, not even belle knows about the meadow, its where I go to think about her, while she's at work, and I want to share it with her. I don't want anyone else, she's the one for me.

I thought about Bella the entire way to her house. I knocked on the door and waited for Bella to open it for me. The door slowly opened. "Hello, Edward." Charlie greeted me sounding confused. "Is Bella ready?" I asked, why hadn't she opened the door? Is something wrong is she sick? "I think she went with Alice." He said, he knew that Alice, and Rose were out shopping for their prom dresses, I'd have never guessed that he would agree to let Bella go with them on a school day, but then who is she going to prom with?

I guess I'll ask her later, hopefully it's just Alice and Rose saying that she will be attending. I wonder what kind of dress she'll get. I wondered about things like this all the way to school. When I arrived I noticed that James, who had been friendly towards me the last two days was avoiding me, he'd come up to me and talked to me yesterday, and Monday.

Hmm. The morning went slowly, but finally lunch rolled around. I half expected Bella to be there waiting on me, however, much to my disappointment she wasn't. I got my tray and sat at our normal table. I was joined by Emmett and Jasper, who due to Alice's shopping trip were alone today. Both Jasper and Emmett were well aware of my crush on Bella.

"Where's Bella man?" Emmett asked. "I think she's with the girls." I said. "Oh, I feel sorry for her, I mean Rose is an okay shopper, doesn't go overboard, but Alice…" Jasper trailed off, shaking his head while looking at the table. I laughed. Its true Alice does tend to go overboard.

I'd have to _rescue_ Bella after school. I smiled; maybe she'd agree to go to my meadow with me then. "I plan on asking her today." I said. "Do you think she'll say yes?" I inquired. "I swear, Eddie, she's in love with you too, your just too blind to see it." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"And you know this how?" I asked. "I overheard her talking to Alice." He said. "Wait you actually heard them talking about me?" I inquired. I leaned closer so I could hear better. "Yah, Alice was telling Bella that she should step up and tell you that she was in love with you, but Bella was like 'No, he's in love with some other girl, I don't want this to hurt our friendship.' She was getting upset because she thinks you like someone else and she likes you. She just doesn't want to ruin your friendship if you didn't feel the same." Emmett said. "She was also saying things about how she wasn't pretty but Alice hit her in the back of the head for that." I laughed.

It was like Bella to think she wasn't pretty. I rolled my eyes at the thought, Bella was the most beautiful women I have ever met, and hopefully one day she won't be Isabella Marie Swan anymore, but rather Isabella Marie Cullen. I sighed at the thought. First things first, I have to get her to go out with me to begin with.

By the time the day was over, I was excited I couldn't wait to see Bella. I pulled out my cell and dialed Bella's cell phone number. _Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring… "You have reached Bella Swan, I'm not here right now so please leave your name, your number, and a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you."_

That's weird, Bella always answer's her phone, maybe Alice has her held hostage in a dressing room, I dialed again this time I called Alice's phone. _Ring… Ring… _"Hello?" Alice answered. "Alice can I talk to Bella please, this is important, you can have her trying on whatever clothing later." I said I really wanted to ask her if she would got to my meadow with me.

I just couldn't see my life with anyone else. "She's not with us." Alice said. I sighed. Maybe she's in the bathroom or maybe she ran off. "Then where is she?" I asked irritated. "I don't know, I only brought Rosalie, I couldn't get a hold of Bella this morning I figured she was with you. Didn't you pick her up for school?" Alice replied. Well if she isn't at home and Alice doesn't have her, did she go to work? "Okay I'm going to go find her; I'll talk to you later." I hung up.

I got into my car and drove to Newton's when I got there I found Mike Newton selling fishing bate to Chief Swan, who was still in his uniform. "Hay, Mike does Bella work today?" I asked. Charlie turned to look at me. "No, why?" Mike asked curiously. "I can't find her." I explained. "I haven't seen her since last night." I continued. Charlie started to worry, "So call Alice, she's probably just dragged her shopping."Charlie said.

"I already called her, she thought Bella was with me." I said. Bella where are you?

"I tried to call her but she didn't answer, and I'm worried, because she always answers my calls no matter what." I explained. "Oh, no. hay was that new kid, James White, acting weird around you today?" mike asked worried. I looked at him "yah, why does he have something to do with Bella missing?" this can't be good. "Maybe, he's been harassing Bella, she didn't want to worry you so she didn't tell you. He came in here on Monday and said that tried to force her to date him or something, when I went over to get him away from her, he punched me, then she kicked him out and helped me up." He explained.

"You don't think he has her do you?" I asked, I hope not if he lays one finger on her he will have to deal with me. "Yah, actually I do think he might." Charlie was already on the phone with the police department. "Yes, thank you, I'll head over there now, yes thank you, no Send the doctor's over to the station. I want to get the kid if he did… thank you." Charlie hung up

Charlie was just as worried as I was. Charlie got into the Cruiser and headed over to the old Patterson place, where the whites took up residency. I got into my Volvo and followed Charlie. We arrived at James' house and got out. Charlie knocked onto the door, a Red haired girl answered. "Yea," she said sounding bored. "Is James White here." Charlie asked her. "Yah." The girl was annoyed. "May I speak with him?" Charlie asked. "He's Busy." She said. She was about to close the door. "AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I heard Bella scream the girl flinched. "Bella?" Charlie asked. We were about to go get her the girl wouldn't move though. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" we pushed past the girl.

"Hay, you can't come in here." She whined. "OOMPH, YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU SERVE ONE PURPOSE, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND YOU WILL NOT KICK ME AGAIN!" I heard James call from behind the door that was in front of us.

Charlie kicked the door open to reveal the scene before us. James was on top of Bella, Bella was kicking, her hands were protecting her face and she was screaming. "GET OFF OF HER!" Charlie and I screamed at James at the same time. He jumped up and looked at Charlie; Charlie had his gun pointed at James. Bella got up and rushed over into my arms. "I'm going to take her to the station okay Charlie." I said he nodded probably wanting to get her out of her quickly.

I carried Bella to my car and put her into the passenger's seat. I got into the driver's seat and started to drive. "It's okay Bella, he won't hurt you again. You should have come to me." I said. Trying to calm her. "Shh." I said. She cried onto my shoulder.

We arrived at the station where a female police officer was waiting for Bella. She took Bella into another room and I sat down to wait. About 30 minutes later Charlie showed up and two officers walked in with the red haired girl and James in handcuffs.

Charlie let the other officer book them. "Thank you Edward, if there's anything you need just tell me." He said. "Thank you sir." We waited for another while and then the female officer called in Charlie. They talked for a few minutes and then he came out. "Edward, may Bella stay at your house tonight? I don't want her home alone and I have to work no thanks to the slime ball in lock up." He asked. "Of course." I said

Bella finally walked out of the room, her eyes were puffy red and her cheeks were tear stained. She walked over to me fully aware of the fact that she was staying with me tonight. "Bella," I sighed. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back. "Are you okay, he didn't hurt you too bad did he?" I asked her. "Yah, I'm fine, thank you Edward for saving me." She said. "No problem, if someone ever harasses you again I want you to come to me got that." I said. She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so that's the chapter, the next one will be the sleep over. I'm sorry if Charlie didn't act paranoid enough I'm not good with writing about Charlie… I want REVIEWS! No, he didn't rape her I wouldn't allow that, he got close thought. Thanks again for your suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW ME!!! That's a demand, not a request… I don't need to threaten you again do I. Didn't think so.**

EPOV

I brought Bella home and carried her, she had fallen asleep, inside I brought her to my room and laid her down on the bed. Alice came bouncing in the room she looked like she was about to wake Bella up. "Shh." I said. "Why?" she whispered. "Talk to Charlie, Bella's been through a lot today, you are not waking her up." I said quietly. I laid next to Bella as Alice left the room.

Bella slept for a while, she started to stir next to me. When she finally opened her eyes she smiled. "Thank you Edward." She said. "No one will ever hurt you my Bella." I said. I kissed her forehead. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"I went to get you yesterday morning and Charlie said that you were with Alice, so after school when you didn't answer your phone I called Alice who said you weren't with her. Eventually I ended up at Newton's and mike told me about James." I explained, "Bella if anyone ever harasses you again I want you to tell me." I said. I looked at the clock it read 12:06 A.M.

"Sleep my Bella." I said. She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I watched her for a few minuets and then I fell asleep. My alarm went off at six o'clock. I woke up and turned it off quickly. "Bella, do you want to go to school today?" I asked. She shook her head no. "then were not going, I'll let have Esme call Newton's okay" I said.

I brought her down stairs and made some pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, hashed browns, biscuits and breakfast gravy for breakfast. "Mmm. This is really good Edward." She said. She was still a little shaky but other than that she was okay. Thank god for that. I decided that I'd take her today.

"so, I'd like to show you something later today, is that okay?" I asked. "Yah, that's fine. Did you ever ask that girl out?" she looked away; maybe she does like me like I do her. "No, she wasn't at school yesterday," I said. She's here safe with me.

"I'm sorry," she said. I rolled my eyes. She's oblivious. "Stay here." I told her. She agreed. I went upstairs and grabbed a throw blanket. I brought it downstairs to put it in the Volvo. I grabbed a basket and brought it to the kitchen. "what would you like for lunch today?" I asked placing the basket on the table. She looked at it. "Were going to be out all day, I don't want you going with out lunch."

"Oh," she said. "How about Ham and Turkey sandwiches." Bella suggested. I smiled and got out the ingredients. "Anything else." She got the idea and pulled out a few things for lunch. When I was done with the sandwiches. I put the sandwiches in a little plastic container so that they wouldn't get squished. **{I don't know about you but I wont touch a sandwich if it's squished, or if it's a pb&j that I made for lunch and brought to school, I just have problems once the jelly runs through the bread…}**

I grabbed a couple of sodas and a couple bottles of water and placed it all, including the blanket in the basket. Bella followed me out to my car, she got in and I put the stuff in the trunk. I got in the drivers seat and turned on the engine. "So where are we going?" she asked me. I smiled. "Just a meadow," I said.

We arrived at the spot where we had to hike. I got out and let Bella out from her side, we talked a little, not willing to remember what had happened the prior day. I grabbed the stuff and pulled started to walk into the forest. "Where are we going?" she asked worried. "A meadow," I said smiling. I took her hand in mine and pulled her along. She willingly followed. We talked about her plans our plans for prom for the few minuets that we were walking.

"So are you going?" I asked her. "No, I don't have a date, and I cant dance, you should know that." She smirked at me. "Well maybe you could go with me?" I asked. "That sounds good." She blushed. I smiled at her, her blush deepened.

We walked a while longer then finally found what I was looking "alligunky." She said "What?" I laughed looking at her, "Alagunky… a mix between an alligator and a monkey." Bella looked at me like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her random logic. We finally arrived. "Wow." She said.

I pulled out the blanket and sat it down on the ground in the middle of the meadow. "You like?" I asked her. "Like? I love it Edward. This is beautiful, how did you find this, When did you find this?" she questioned. I patted the ground next to me, then laid down. She joined me.

"I found it when you got your job." I said. "I was bored when you weren't there, and so went hiking." I explained to her, "But I thought, you were thinking your… um… Girlfriend." She stuttered out.

"your not my girlfriend yet." I said quietly. "WHAT!" she nearly screamed sitting up. Damn she's hot. "I love you Bella," I said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked , Please say yes. "Really?" she asked. "Am I dreaming?" I laughed at this, of course she would think that this is a dream. "No your not dreaming, I am in love with you Bella, I always have been. You are the sweetest, kindest, smartest funniest, most beautiful girl I've ever met." I explained. "Will you, Isabella Marie Swan be my girlfriend?" she smiled and pressed her lips to mine.

It was the best feeling I've ever felt, I've been kissed before, all of course were by Bella, when we were little, "Actually I can't be your girlfriend." She said. "WHAT?" why not, that cant is, she's single and I love her, doesn't she love me? "I'm engaged to this wonderful man. He asked me when I was four and I accepted."

Bella pulled out a necklace with a 'ring' attached to it. She was being sardonic. I laughed. "Is that so," I pressed my lips to hers. We broke off a moment later gasping for air. "Yes," she said smirking. "Have I met this man? Do tell, are you in love with this 'Wonderful man'" I questioned her.

"I do believe you have met, and yes I do think I am in love with him." She kissed me again. I rolled over so that I was on top of her, we would only kiss today, we weren't ready for _that_ step.

I smiled and pressed my lips once again to hers. I pulled away, "I love you, Bella." I said she smiled back. "I love you, too, Edward."

**okay so I need suggestions, I mean I've gotten it this far, I have an idea for a few chapters down the road, but I need to rid myself of an entire year I just don't want to jump from now to like a year later, I need a few chapters… so not only do I DEMAND reviews but I also would like some suggestions… thank you my wonderful REVIEWING readers… -Anne**


	8. Chapter 8

**I KNOW YOU LOVE REVIEWING ME…**

"So are you going?" Edward asked me about prom, I wouldn't go to prom, I don't have a date, because Edward is in love with another girl. I sighed. "No, I don't have a date, and I cant dance, you should know that." I smirked at him. "Well maybe you could go with me?" he asked

"That sounds good." I blushed. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. We walked for a while I got bored so I decided to be random and spontaneous "alligunky." I said mixing the name's alligator and monkey together. "What?" Edward laughed.

"Alligunky… a mix between an alligator and a monkey." I said for his benefit, he should know these things, I mean who would be afraid of a 'monkigator' it sounds like something that would be in some random Monk temple kneeled down praying at an alter in the appellation mountains…

we arrived at a small round meadow, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen aside from maybe Edward green eyes. He never did understand why my favorite color was green or my favorite gem was an Emerald.

Edward got out the blanket and laid down on it. "Like it?" he asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy, "Like? I love it Edward," just like I love you, "This is beautiful, how did you find this." Scratch that. "When did you find this?" I asked

He patted the ground next to him asking for me to join, I did. "I found it when you got your job." Hmm. Why didn't he just hang out with jasper or Emmett? Oh, yah he was thinking about _that girl._ "I was bored when you weren't there, and so went hiking." I looked at him.

"But I thought, you were thinking you're… um… Girlfriend." I asked, I didn't want to hear what he had to say about her; I shouldn't hav brought it up. "Your not my girlfriend yet." He mumbled. "WHAT!" I said. I must have miss heard. "I love you Bella." He said. Of course he loves me, just not the same way I love him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Is he making fun of me? "Really?" I asked. "Am I dreaming?" he busted out laughing, "No you're not dreaming, I am in love with you Bella, I always have been. You are the sweetest, kindest, smartest funniest, most beautiful girl I've ever met." I explained. "Will you, Isabella Marie Swan be my girlfriend?"

He's lying I am dreaming, PINCH ME! I pressed my lips to his, he eagerly kissed me back, I loved the feeling, and I'd be kissing him a lot more. I thought about _just_ saying yes, but what fun would that be. "Actually I can't be your girlfriend." I said as seriously as I could. Does this count as a date? I'll have to ask later.

"WHAT?" he freaked out, I could feel his heart rate speeding up. I decided to let him in on the little prank he should know this one. "I'm engaged to this wonderful man. He asked me when I was four and I accepted."

I pulled out my necklace so that he could see the ring. "Is that so," he smirked. He pressed his lips back to mine. God I love this feeling. If this Is what it's going to be like every time I kiss him, he's going to be attached to my face for a while, until I die or need to breath, na screw breathing who needs to breath when they are _kissing _EDWARD CULLEN!!!

OH MY GOD EDWARD CULLEN IS IN LOVE WITH ME, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! THIS IS SO FREAKEN AWSOME!!! Play it cool swan…

"Have I met this man? Do tell, are you in love with this 'Wonderful man'" he questioned me.

"I do believe you have met, and yes I do think I am in love with him." I kissed him again. He rolled on top of me and kissed me again, I cant wait till were kissing again. I'll have to ask later if this counts as a date. "I love you, Bella." He informed me. I smiled at him "I love you, too, Edward."

I grabbed a sandwich out of the basket and ate it. Edward grabbed a bottled water. We sat and talked, and kissed for hours we ate our food, laughing and telling each other that we loved each other, I was so happy, life cant get any better than this can it?

We packed up and hiked back down to the Volvo, it had been a few hours and we were getting tired. Edward drove me to my house; Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Why do they call them driveway's when you park in them, and why do you call a parking lot a parking lot, when you drive in them? That's messed up, and weird. I looked over to Edward and pressed my lips once again to his. He wrapped his arms around my back I put my hands in his hair. "I love you." I said.

"I have a question." Why do they call driveway's, Driveways when you park in them, and why do you call a parking lot a parking lot, when you drive in them?" I asked Edward laughed. I did that sometimes, I would be random, I hadn't done it in a while because I had been down, not knowing that I was the girl Edward was in love with had brought me down. I smiled; Edward loves me.

"I don't know." He laughed. Edwards laugh was one of my favorite sounds in the world. I got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked. He smiled his crooked smile, causing me to sigh. "Of course, I pick you up every day don't I?" he asked. "yes you do." I said. "Good night my beautiful smart interesting girlfriend." He said. "Good night my wonderful, Perfect, sexy hot Fiancée." I smirked. His eyes softened. "Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen, I like the sound of that." He said then he pulled out of the driveway.

I happily walked into the house. I went to the kitchen with a grin on my face. "Hay bells, how was your day?" Charlie asked. "Good, yours?" I asked. He looked down. "he has a court date, we need you to testify, is that all right?" he asked me. "can Edward be there?" I asked, I didn't want to be in the same room as James White or Victoria Parings with out Edward there.

"Yes, he needs to testify too." Charlie said. "Okay, ill do it." I agreed. They better not be out of lock up for a long time. I thought about what Edward had said today, Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen I liked it; it sounded natural, it sounded better than Swan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay, so this is the end of this story, sorry its so short, please review… don't worry I'll be posting a new story, taking place four years in the future… ttyl - Anne**


End file.
